(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a box adaptor, and more particularly to a communication adaptor which has a revolvable socket dome.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the information age, the knowledge or information flow does highly depend on networking, which includes existing telnet, cable net and fiber net. Typically, taking a telnet for example, the telnet reaches individual family by a form of a wall plate having a receiving socket constructed on an interior wall. The wall plate is then performed as a terminal of the far-side telnet for domestic extension usage.
Referring to FIG. 1, a communication connector pair 10 as shown includes a wall plate 12 to be fixed to an interior wall by screws 14. A socket 16 is formed on the wall plate 12 and has a door thereof flush with the exterior surface of the wall plate 12. A plurality of gold-plated contacts 18 are constructed inside the socket 16, for coupling with signal wires shielded inside a cord 17 at an opposing plug 15. The engagement of the signal wires and the respective gold-plated contacts 18 are done by mating the plug 15 and the socket 16. In application, while a communication system/equipment (not shown) as a telephone or a computer, for example, is ready to be hooked up with a foreign communication system/network, the communication can be simply established by introducing the plug 15 of an extension cord from the equipment to the socket 16 designated as a terminal of the foreign network; i.e. by forming a foregoing connector pair 10 as shown in FIG. 1.
Nevertheless, the aforesaid communication connector pair 10 still has the following disadvantage.
It is apparent that the position, height and facing of the socket are fixed as long as the wall plate is mounted. However, for the communication systems in a reachable region of the wall plate is not stationary but can be moved at any time. Therefore, the cord and plug of the domestic communication system that lead to engage with the socket of the wall plate may also change their incoming direction and angling accordingly. No matter what the incoming angling of the plug is with respect to the socket, the facing direction of the socket is always perpendicular to the wall plate which is further mounted to a wall or a floor. Upon such an arrangement, a substantial bending will result in the cord at a location close to the plug as well as the engaged socket, for the layout of the cord does always follow the comers of the wall.
As stated above, conventional communication connector pair usually causes disadvantage bending to the cord of the domestic communication system which, after a period of service time, will lead to the fatigue of the cord 12 and thus make wires in the cord break and signal quality of the cord degraded. Therefore, a preferred resort to overcome the aforesaid problem is always welcome in the art, and thereby, hopefully, the communication quality can be ensured.